


Who needs therapy when you have VR?

by Applesaday



Series: Or: A Series of Supercorp Drabbles [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, It's more of an introspect on what s5 could have been like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applesaday/pseuds/Applesaday
Summary: Lena was gone.Not in a “we need to file a missing person’s report” way, more like “she found out about my secret identity before I could tell her and it absolutely crushed her to find out I was lying for years and because she has trust issues due to all of the people in her life who lied and took advantage of her in the past, so she immediately closed off to everyone and it has been months since I’ve seen her outside of TV appearances and news interviews where she tries to act like everything is fine but I can see it’s not.”And it was absolutely tearing Kara apart.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Or: A Series of Supercorp Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/768078
Comments: 15
Kudos: 83





	Who needs therapy when you have VR?

**Author's Note:**

> More one-shots! I had forgotten to post this so now I decided to catch up and post before I forgot again.
> 
> Based on narraboth's idea that last season's VR thing was really wasted on what they did and there were so many other possibilities and avenues they could have explored.
> 
> But clearly "technology is bad >:(" was the take they wanted to go with and the hill they wanted to die on, so that leaves us to make fanfics and explore the "what if's"
> 
> Enjoy!

Lena was gone.

Not in a “we need to file a missing person’s report” way, more like “she found out about my secret identity before I could tell her and it absolutely crushed her to find out I was lying for years and because she has trust issues due to all of the people in her life who lied and took advantage of her in the past, so she immediately closed off to everyone and it has been months since I’ve seen her outside of TV appearances and news interviews where she tries to act like everything is fine but I can see it’s not.”

And it was absolutely tearing Kara apart.

“I just want to be able to do _something_ ,” she said with an exasperated sigh, and threw her head back to a dull thunk against the couch.

After a moment of deliberation, Alex said, “I don’t think you can.”

Kara turned to look at Alex mournfully. Maybe this had been a bad idea. She had shown up at Alex’s apartment an hour ago with an order of their favourite takeout, and Alex had quickly let her in, taking stock of Kara’s swollen and puffy eyes from crying after she watched Lena’s latest interview talking about L-Corp’s AI progress. Kara had hoped she could commiserate, maybe even get some insight so her heart wouldn’t break…again. 

“I mean,” Alex began, noticing that Kara might have taken it the wrong way, “you can’t force it. Kelly and I had been talking about it, and she mentioned that people need space to process things, especially something as big as this. It’s not like you forgot to mention your favourite colour or something inconsequential, and Lena’s taken it to heart. I mean, she has rebuffed any and all attempts you’ve made in the past five months you’ve tried to talk to her, so that tells you something.”

“Six months,” Kara corrected. “Actually, six months and a half.”

But Alex had a point. 

The morning after Lena found out, she had already put CatCo for sale. Before the week was over, Andrea Rojas was the new owner, while Lena went back to L-Corp. There she instructed Jess to screen and turn down all of Kara’s calls, and all of her calls to Lena’s personal cellphone had also been blocked.

The singular time she had tried to go to L-Corp personally, after a month of failed attempts to contact her, she was armed with a dozen boxes of Lena’s favourite pastries, and she hadn’t even been able to make her way to the elevator before a big burly guy named Jim who gave some really big viking vibes stopped her and told Kara in no uncertain terms that she wasn’t allowed to enter the premises.

After that, Kara got the hint, and she had spent the past months just trying to keep going as if everything was fine, though every time she saw Lena in an interview or on a cover, her eyes would water up.

How was she supposed to fix things? 

* * *

Lena had been busy these past few months, working to keep her mind focused on something other than her feelings. Her anger, her drive to humiliate Kara by outing her as Supergirl was long gone. Instead, she had come to the conclusion that relations, outside of business and perfunctory, were pointless.

She was done trying to get closer to people, and had effectively terminated any attempts at conversation or friendship by anyone she had met after she came to National City. She had even stepped back from talking with Sam, but the latter understood that _something_ had happened, even if she didn’t know what exactly had transpired.

As surprising as it might seem, she hadn’t told anyone that Kara’s secret and subsequent betrayal was the cause of her change in attitude. Not even Jess, who steadfastly turned down all of Kara’s attempts without needing an explanation.

Truth be told, after the first month, Lena was almost disappointed when the calls had stopped. It sounded silly, particularly because Lena was the one ignoring her, but a small part of her wondered, if she had seen that Kara was fighting more to save their friendship, would she have relented eventually? Was it even healthy of her to think about it?

It sounded like something Lillian would do, and she was loathe to think of herself that way. Even Lillian had tried to call her from prison a few months ago and was also turned down, she didn’t need her mother’s judgement to make her even more miserable. She was doing a fine job of that by herself, thank you very much.

She sighed and massaged her temples before looking at the clock. 10pm, where had the time gone? As she stood up, she went out the balcony, hearing the cacophony of National City’s night life, but Lena only had eyes for the sky and its stars. This nightly ritual of hers had started a few months ago, and as she looked out into the night, she let out a small breath.

Lena had to stop hoping that maybe, one of these nights, she might spot Supergirl - no, _Kara_ \- floating near her balcony, apologies ready at her lips.

If she was going to be frank, she wasn’t entirely sure what she would do if she were faced with that situation.

Shaking her head, she went back in and turned off the lights before she left her office, got into the car and had Frank take her home. Thankfully, he was silent, like every night, and Lena looked through the tinted windows at the groups of people laughing and talking.

Friends were overrated, and Kara…

Lena didn’t need Kara. She had been busy at work with Hope, a new AI to help her, and that was all the companionship she needed.

Well, that wasn’t entirely true. Andrea had given her a gift - though Lena surmised that it was less a charitable notion and more that Andrea had been hoping for a seal of approval or an endorsement to draw stock prices higher up - a set of Obsidian VR lenses.

And sure, Lena might or might not have used the lenses to punch Supergirl in the face the first few times she used the technology. But then her escapades were different.

She’d go for long walks by the beach. Lately, she was joined by someone. They had no form, no face, just a white humanoid who would silently keep step with her as she walked an interminable shore.

After her walks, she would sit on the sand and watch as the day turned to night, with her companion steadfastly beside her. She was surprised one night by the figure hugging her, but she supposed that her subconscious was sending her a message.

She needed a hug.

Sure, Hope might make up the social aspect of the day, but it didn’t replace real human connections, much as she tried to convince herself otherwise.

That night, as she sat down on the sand, she began to talk to her formless figure. The figure didn’t respond, obviously, but it felt like she were releasing a burden, helping to put her wayward thoughts away in the tiny boxes of her mind.

She talked for hours, until she had exhausted all topics and her throat was dry from all the talking. Her companion merely hugged her.

And she did not, under any circumstance, think about how much she missed Kara’s hugs.

* * *

Despite having been head of CatCo for over half a year, Andrea still called to get Lena’s advice on something or other, weary that she might stick her foot in her mouth.

“I’m curious about the lenses,” Lena asked after Andrea had wrapped up her business questions.

Andrea hummed, clearly sounding interested at what Lena might ask.

“I thought the point of the lenses was to provide a social component.”

“Well it depends on what the user wants. If someone wants to be by themselves, then the technology creates a world just for the singular user. A private chat room if you will. Otherwise, they can be with others and interact with the general userbase.”

“And would it be possible to know about a specific user?” Lena ventured. “To find out if someone specific is using the lenses and visit them?”

“Certainly, provided the proverbial door their space was open. What did you have in mind?”

* * *

When Andrea had spoken about a door, she didn’t think it would be so literal. But she stepped forward, opened the door and found herself in a beautiful garden.

It wasn’t like anything she had ever seen on Earth, but maybe that was the point. It had taken a lot of coaxing on Lena’s part to get Andrea to agree to her plan to gift the lenses to her intended recipient, but in the end she relented, with a smile that spoke volumes as she understood what Lena wanted to do.

She made her way through the path, until she came to a clearing that overlooked a bustling city. Krypton, if she had to guess.

And there, sitting on a bench with her back towards her, she saw familiar golden locks of hair.

Kara.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have two one-shots to post, this one was one, would you believe me if I told you the next one is even angstier?
> 
> And yeah, let me know your thoughts!


End file.
